Surprises of the seven seas
by AkatsukiNijiAi
Summary: Euphrosyne is your typical tomboy who has zero interest in being feminine and rather prefers to get dirt on her face. Do to unexpected circumstances she meets her father who turns out to be the king of the seven seas and is forced to live with him along with her mother and brothers. She plans on making his life a living hell and who knows maybe find love along the way.
1. Chapter 1

_Konnichiwa minasan, this is my debut fiction so onegaishimasu be gentle with me and I'm open with constructive criticism and with your opinions, so without further a do lets get this started, enjoy._

(\\_/)

(^x^)

( )

*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!

Night _One:_

 _A girl's wish_

If you had the opportunity to make one wish, what would it be? Would you wish for fame, fortune or even immortality? Many would wish that, but all I wish for is the whereabouts of my chichiue so that i can beat the living crap out of him for making hahaue suffer all these years.

Well, let's start with introducing myself. Hello! My name is Euphrosyne Kouryuu pleasure to meet you! Yeah I know my name is hard to pronounce and most of the time people get confused over it, oh and did I mention that Kouryuu is a guy's name(shrugs and gives a half smile)which I don't have a problem, it shows character.

Anyways, let's go back with the introductions. I'm 15 years old, I have iridescent eyes and long knee length wavy iridescent hair with fringes, the shortest being below my eyes and so on until the longest running down my chest, I'm 5'3 with a voluminous body, but being more abundant on the chest area courtesy of my hahaue's family.

I'm a tomboy because of the fact that everyone believes that I'm a guy as I dress and act like a guy and bind my chest as to not make it evident of the fact and the only ones who knows that I'm a girl are my family, co-workers and our boss/master that sworn that they won't reveal my secret which my brothers are thankful for and my mother is surprisingly indifferent about it.

I'm the youngest of my family that consists of my hahaue and my 3 nii-chans who share the same age, eyes, hair and skin color as me, since we're quadruplets so we share the same face which has it's perks. As much as I love them, they tend to be overprotective, especially with men who try to be friendly with me and that's one of the reasons why I don't have friends.

We're currently living in Balbadd because of our jobs. My hahaue, Persephone Kouhoshi, who has long straight waist length red hair with long fringes down to her shoulders, iridescent eyes like me, same height, body, but less abundant on the chest area and works as a hostess.

My older nii-chan, Sinbad Koukimiko, who is 5'6, he's slender but well built, has shoulder length spiky hair(like Sinbad in night 39 of the adventures of Sinbad manga, but instead of the braids, he has that side shaved)and works as a security guard at the club, he has a more serious personality and is the least flirty of all of us and prefers to keep a watch on me which sometimes becomes irritating

My second nii-chan, Apollon Kouzakura, who has the same physical appearance as the eldest, but has spiky short hair on his left of his head and long spikes on his right side (imagine Cloud's hair from Final Fantasy but a little toned down), who's considered as the "bad boy" of the family, but only my family know that he has a gentle side but doesn't like to show it and works as a bartender

My third nii-chan, Poseidon Koumomoka, whom also shares the same built as the rest of my brothers, has layered hair that goes to his chin puts a few strands of it behind his ear but still covers it with other strands while having one strand between his eyes(imagine Sebastian Michaelis's hair but iridescent)with that long, thin ahoge that sticks straight up that all of us share courtesy of our chichiue and works as a waiter and happens to be the most flirtatious one out of all of us or as I love to call him a man-whore.

And yours truly is also working as a 'waiter', so that my nii-chans can protect me from the clients, but that doesn't stop them from hitting on me and to be frankly honest I don't care if they do as long as they don't try anything forceful on me.

I come from a ancient race similar to the fanalis, well we're actually they're our closest relatives being that we share the same ancestor, we have the same abilities as they do but more enhanced, we also have a vast amount of magoi and can read people's minds. Plus our appearances is also different, instead of having red hair, red eyes and tanned skin we have iridescent hair, eyes and really fair skin.

Unfortunately because of our unique appearance and abilities my race is close to extinction because of the fact that we've become victims of slavery, being as prideful as we are, though, the majority have committed suicide to escape the slavery or ending up working in the red light district.

My hahaue told us once that she is a princess from the Kou empire because our grandmother was a slave bought from the emperor as a present to his brother and thus becoming the second prince's first concubine, but didn't consummate until after a few months after his second concubine conceived, so he grew impatient and tried to subdue her which he was successful thus conceiving my hahaue.

They escaped later on when she was seven and because of that she vaguely remembers her father, but she does remember her 2 brothers, one being 5 months older than her and the other being 2 years younger. She made us promise to never reveal our true identity for our own safety.

There were times in which I would ask her why is it that she doesn't have our hair color and she'll say that that the only thing that she inherited from her chichue was his red hair.

Hahaue would always say that unfortunately my nii-chans and I have my chichiue's looks and personality much to her demise and that the only thing that we inherited from her family is our eye, hair and skin color but the most important things that we had to inherent from her didn't and she will curse him every day because of that, in which I don't see anything bad about it though but oh well.

I do admit that I consider myself coquette and that I often have men and women following me wherever I go usually when I'm bored or not hanging out with my nii-chans since they would confront and intimidate them when I'm not around and thus one of the many reasons why I don't have that much friends.

As of lately our boss/master has been trying to convince my family to let me work as a hostess so that with the amount of money I'll earn would help to finally pay for our freedom, because out of all of my family I'm the one who's price was the highest because I'm the only female left, second with my nii-chans and lastly my hahaue because she's a half blood and because of the fact that she's no longer "pure", but for some reason my nii-chans and I were born as pure bloods. Hahaue says that it's probably a survival mechanism so that our race won't extinct.

"Hahaue, please don't let me work as a hostess!" (I kneeled in front of my family and hold my hands in a prayer), "don't worry about it we won't let that happen" My nii-chans said rubbing my back reassuring me.

"but for what is the reason behind him wanting her to work as a hostess?" Poseidon asks in monotone while drinking his tea. "Maybe earn extra money and gain more popularly on the fact that the place has one of the most exotic people in the lands probably" Apollon says so that we can finally pay for my freedom, I "but you know what, with that extra money we can finish paying our freedom considering that that I'm the only one left to pay because I'm worth more"

Everyone made a grimaced expression except for Sinbad nii-chan who had an irritated expression "At least let me work at it until we get all the money that we need please?! I promise I'll act like a lady and do whatever hahaue says!

"Hahahaha! Could you imagine our tomboy of a baby 'brother' who has alwas dressed and acted like a guy a lady?! Hahahaha! All I can imagine is a guy trying to be a woman and totally fucks it up, she's even more masculine than me!" Poseidon nii-chan says as he crouches on the floor rolling around and laughing at the statement.

"Poseidon, you do know that we all have the same face right? So if you're saying that she won't look like a lady how will that make you look? Considering that you are the most feminine one?" Apollon nii-chan says with a blank stare.

"Oh, you want to go there then? fine let her try and turn into a woman, let's see how long will that last as a lady before she goes berserk and turns into a neanderthal all over again!" Poseidon nii-chan says with a sigh of defeat as he stands up.

"As I said before, I WON'T LET THAT HAPPEN AND THAT'S FINAL!" Sinbad nii-chan shouted while he was still on his chair making all of us turn our attention to him. "Then let's do this Sinbad nii-chan, if I can beat you in hand combat then would you let me?"I said in a very calm and poised tone.

Sinbad signs and calms down "very well and if I win you'll forget of ever asking that and ever asking in the future do I make myself clear?" Sinbad nii-chan says in an authoritative tone and crossing his arms on his chest. "deal when can we settle it tomorrow morning, afternoon, evening?!" I asked excitedly.

"OW! Hahaue why did you hit us?!" Sinbad nii-chan and I shouted at mother holding a large reinforced hammer while rubbing our heads while our brothers were watching with a cheshire cat amusement, much to my annoyance. "Because you were irritating me with your pointless argument so, I had to silence you in some way" mother said with a poker face which is intimidating coming from her and causes a shiver down our spine.

"Anyways, about that idea of working as a hostess, it might not be such a bad idea" hahaue said making all of us turn to look at her with utter shock and astonishment "the owner's been pestering me about allowing Euphrosyne work as a hostess because of her increasing popularity with our clients as of lately and requesting her company only to be wholeheartedly disappointed over the fact that she's a 'boy' with a girls name and that they're prohibited to make any sort of contact with her, but I believe that wasn't possible is it?".

"Nothing slips pass you right hahaue?" I asked with a gleeful smile and put a hand behind my head "but I swear that I never given them any amours advancements, I have behaved very passive and cordial and made it clear that I'm a 'man'" I said with a serious and earnest face.

"Very well, with that cleared up, in a few weeks we will be an event in which we are hired to attend and serve some very powerful and Influential people and I expect that you will behave like a lady of the upper class in order to leave a good impression on our clients and possibly consider on contacting us on other events, plus it's time for you to act like a woman and not a man" hahaue says in a demanding tone.

"And as for you three I will also expect you to behave and not become a hindrance and provide assistance when it becomes necessary do I make myself clear?!" Hahaue says in a blank expression. Damn! Hahaue can be intimidating when she needs to be "we understand hahaue, we will not interfere only if it's necessary" my nii-chans says on a solemn oath.

Hahaue turns to look at me "starting tomorrow we will commence with your training and don't believe that just because I'm your hahaue doesn't mean I'm going to go easy on you" hahaue says in a authorative tone "yes, hahaue I'll do my best to not disappoint you and meet to your expectations" I bow to demonstrate my respect.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello mina, I want to thank Alana fox, Huntersmoon, Twilight Dark Angel and Yukina.T for favoriting and alerting it and arigatou Yukina.T for your review. Please leave a review so that I now that you like it or that I need to improve it. \\(*^w^)/**_

Nigh 2

An Unexpected Encounter

"Hm? Where am I?" As I get up, I noticed that I'm in a foreign land where there's an abundant of vegetation and creatures that I'm not familiar with.

"What the fucking hell am I wearing?!" As I look around I noticed that I'm wearing a long loose sleeved oriental dress with multiple shades of pink floral patterns tight enough that accentuates my curves and matching floral shoes. I also noticed that my chest is not binded thus reveling my actual breast size.

"Poseidon nii-chan if this is your doing, I'm so going to castrate you of your precious balls and dick in your sleep, fry it and serve it to the street dogs, so that you really do look like the female you actually are !" I say searching every angle looking for him until I reach a lake where I see my reflection.

"Is...that really me?" I touch my cheek and see that I have my face powdered, with a bright rouge on my cheeks and lips, eyes lined with black liner. Half of my hair tied up loosely below my neck with a unusual golden hair piece with flowers leaving my bangs freely to frame my face.

"I see that you haven't changed at all you wretched jezebel" A calm but menacing voice spoke behind me giving me a cold sweat and goosebumps. I turn around and see a woman with pale blue eyes, short dark blue hair with two long braids tied in loops, a small hat with flower-shaped jewel, a mole on her chin, red lipstick, and floor-length pink and white robe.

"Huh? Wh..who..who are you?" I asked in a shaky voice as I take a step back. I don't know why but just her presence is enough to make me want to cower and implore the earth to devour me so that I can escape from this predicament.

"Hahahahahaha! My,my, you have the audacity to claim to not recognize me after the dame you caused by escaping the palace?" She laughs in a very hysterical way and slowly approaches me while giving me a smile but it didn't have any warmth in it quite the contrary.

"I don't know what you're talking about, but it has nothing to do with me. I believe you've mistaken me for someone else" I try persuading her while breathing slowly to calm myself and it's working until I realize that she's right in front of me which causes me to jump.

"There's no mistaking it. You're the second prince's concubine,Aphrodite, the one both the emperor and the prince been battling to win her affection. You don't know how much I despise you, just uttering your name makes my blood boil!. I compose myself the best I can, but she's emitting a menacing aura that gets me agitated.

'Wait a second, my grandmother's name is Aphrodite, but how does she know her?!' While I was lost in thought she crept close enough to be a foot distance from me.

"Now you remember? I don't understand how both the emperor and prince developed such an infatuation for you. That goes to show you are a succubus who feed on men and thus the result of how you were able to remain so young, but I'm going to end that this instant, for I am going to eliminate you and thus put an end to your wretched race once for all, oh, don't think that I forgot that bastard child you conceived with the prince, I have something deliciously painful stored up for her" She says as she licks the corner of her lip and her eyes change to a dark red shade and comes closer to me.

I try to escape but I'm paralyzed from my neck to toe and unable to speak. "Mmmmmmm! I love that expression your emitting right now, it gives me pleasure of pure bliss just looking at you right now" She whispers in my ear as she wraps her left arm around my neck while holding a sword in her right hand rising it. " Hahahahahaha! I'm so going to enjoy this moment and implant your expression in my memory" She says and gives me a kiss on the cheek.

"HAHAHAHAH! BE GONE FOUL DEMON AND ROT IN HELL WHERE YOU BELONG!" She proclaims as she thrust the sword in my chest and throws me to the ground I cough out blood as my blood is spreading around me. "Hm? I don't think I have the patience to wait for your death apperently so I have to make this quick" She says as she pulls the sword from my chest, pulls my hair away from my back thus feeling the greenery brush my neck, rises the sword to her chest and swings it to cut my head.

"NOOOOOOOO!" I scream as I rise and noticed that I'm in my room sweating and breathing heavily. "It was just a nightmare? " I asked as examine my neck and chest to make sure that it wasn't real, I give a sigh of relief and calm down and then a big was heard and here comes my nii-chans panting inspecting my room and when they saw it was secured they approach me.

"What the hell's wrong Froze?" Sinbad nii-chan asks as they walk to me oh and Froze is the nickname I was given because people can't pronounce my name, it's not that hard to pronounce. "Seriously you scared the living crap out of us!" Poseidon nii-chan shouts as he sighs and scratches his head. "Forget it, what happened Froze?" Sinbad nii-chan asks as he rubs my back.

I can't tell them that I dreamt of I was in a foreign land where a woman was accusing me of being grandmother who we have never met trying to kill me and is going after hahaue " I had a nightmare" I said looking down.

"What was the nightmare about?" Apollon nii-chan asks looking worried, "it was terrible nii-chan, Poseidon nii-chan was...he was!" I said in a panic tone.

"Was what?" Poseidon nii-chan asks panicking. "You were a leather corset, leather gloves, with fishnet stokings that went half your thighs, sandals and a leather THONG! It was horrible! I'm scarred for life!" I say covering my eyes to express my horror.

"Leave it to Poseidon to traumatize her in that aspect" Sinbad nii-chan sighs as he rubs his temple. "Honestly, do you believe I would do such a thing?!" Poseidon nii-chan states as he places his hand on his chest.

"Coming from you I wouldn't be surprised" Apollon nii-chan says with a blank expression. "Fuck you Apollon! You're just saying that to calm the little spoiled princess!" Poseidon nii-chan says as he points at me. "At least I don't try to act like one you fucking cock sucking fruitcake!" I say as I get angry.

"You want to go at it then?! Bring it on!" As soon as Poseidon nii-chan finished talking I talked him throwing punches at each other rolling on the floor. "Here we go again" Sinbad nii-chan sighs and scratches his head. "You get Poseidon and I'll get Froze" Apollon nii-chan says as they approach us.

"Let me go, I'm still not done beating the fucking hell of him!" I struggle to escape from my nii-chan's grasp. "Oh shut the fuck up you bitch!" Poseidon nii-chan shouts only to receive a bang on the heag by Sinbad nii-chan. "OWWW! What the fuck Sinbad?! That hurt!" Poseidon nii-chan shouts while rubbing his head and pouts. "You wouldn't shut the hell up and it was hurting my ears so I hit you" Sinbad nii-chan says as he cracks his knuckles.

"Fine I'll shut up" Poseidon nii-chan says as he stands up. Apollon nii-chan puts me down when I had calmed myself "you should apologize to Poseidon" he says in a caring tone. "Not until he apologizes for calling me a princess" I said folding my arms with a pout. "And here I thought you'd be mad because he called you a bitch" he says with a smirk. "You know that I don't give shit if I get called that nii-chan, what pisses me of is when thay call me anything lady related" I say giving the same smirk. "Fine I'll apologize" I sigh as I approach Poseidon nii-chan.

"What? Ready for round two?" Poseidon nii-chan says. "I'm sorry for saying all those mean things to you nii-chan" I say as I hug him. "I'm also sorry for calling you a bitch, I still love you"he says as he hugs me back. "Now that it's over, I'm not letting you sleep alone anymore, so you're sleeping with us" Sinbad nii-san says as he walks to the door.

"Carry me nii-chan" I say to Apollon nii-chan as I rise my arms to him. "You never change" Apollon carries me out of the room. "And you love that" I say as I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him on the cheek.

*Some time later*

"Hahaue can I take this off?" I beg as I point the large books on top of my head. "Not until you master the art of having a straight profile" she says as she eats. "How much time does she have until the event hahaue?" Sinbad nii-chan asks looking at me. "Tonight, luckily she's done with her training" she says. "Mother can I go for a swim at the shore?" I ask finishing my meal while staying balanced. "Seeing as you took your training seriously and perfected it, alright but only if one of your brothers go with you"

"Thank you hahaue!" I hug my hahaue and give a kiss on her cheek. "You will have to go dressed as a girl though" "awwww come on hahaue! Just this once please?" "If you want to go you'll have to go under my rules" "Fine, Poseidon nii-chan let's go" I say as I drag him outside. "But why me?!" "Don't you want an excuse to flirt with girls?" I clarify as I release a sly smirk. "You win, than hurry up or we won't get back here before sundown!".

"Ahhhhhhhh! This feels so good!" I say as I swim. "Shouldn't you have clothes on?" Poseidon nii-chan asks. "I didn't have time to bring extra clothing, so to prevent getting it wet it's better being bare, why won't you go and flirt with some girl?" I say shooing at him. "Ok, but call me if you need me" he says as he is leaving.

*Meanwhile on the other side of the shore*

"Ja'far, you really need to lighten up or you'll have wrinkles before you're 30" says the notorious womanizer Sinbad. "Instead of lecturing me about my demeanor, you should focus on the matters addressed to the political crisis Balbadd is confrontin" Jafar says while he sighs.

"That could wait until tomorrow morning. Right now I want to relax and attend this event were it's said that harbors some rare exotic beauties" Sinbad says as he turns to the water. "Speaking of beauties, I see one right there" he smirks as he points at Froze's direction.

"Hmmm... how long is he going to take? It's almost sundown and we need to get back home for the preparations" I ask to myself as I walk to where I left my clothing and bend over to retrieve it. "Hello there, what is a rare beauty such as yourself doing here all alone and bare?" The womanizer asks before I throw a knife that scratched his left cheek. "I should be the one asking you. Who are you and what business do you have here?" I ask as I finished getting dressed.

"Easy there, you almost killed me" he said as he drops a sweat. "If I really wanted to kill you, I would have stabbed you between your eyes and not grazed your cheek, but I didn't did I?" I say as I started whistling. "And what are you doing?" Ja'far asks suspiciously. "Just calling my attendant to retrieve me, I suggest you leave before he comes if you don't want trouble to befall you" I say with a faint smirk appearing on my face. "Wait! At least tell me your name and where can I contact you".

"Sorry, but your time is up. Now leave before you make this even more of a nuisance for me" I say drawing a knife out of my sleeve. "Alright, but you will not see the last of me, until we meet again my fair maiden" he says as he kisses my hand and leaves.

"He gives me the creeps" I say as I shuddered. "Who gives you the creeps?" Poseidon nii-chan asks as he arrives next to me. "Some pervert with an overly accessorized fashion sense trying to hit on me" I say as I shrug it off. "Well whoever he was it doesn't matter, now hurry up or we'll be late and you how hahaue is when we take to long" Poseidon nii-chan says as he pulls my hand and runs back home.


End file.
